


Rogers先生，请系好你的安全带

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: 旅客 盾✖空乘 冬，飞机上一见钟情然后啪啪啪的play





	Rogers先生，请系好你的安全带

**Author's Note:**

> #私心最喜欢的飞机play
> 
> #因为肉炖得太差所以才进行的一发完炖肉练习
> 
> #NC-17预警 ooc预警 
> 
> #点进来 看多金英俊大盾扮猪吃老虎

Rogers 先生，请系上安全带

顺便解开你的皮带。

1

有人说，陌生人刚见面的8.2秒就可以决定以后是否会相爱。

倘若是以前的Steve Rogers听到这句话，绝对会嗤之以鼻。作为一个绝对尊崇效益主义的成功人士，他一直坚定地认为，一见钟情绝对是无稽之谈。谁会将自己的情感没有保障地投资给一个完全陌生的人，就像在生意场上将全部身家压在一个完全不了解的项目上？

然而他现在坐在头等舱舒适柔软的座椅上，两眼放空地看着香水广告，里面正演着陌生男女因香水气味一见钟情的老套故事。

他现在依旧要对那句话嗤之以鼻。

什么狗屁8.2秒？他只用了2秒，就可以完全肯定一件事。

他爱上了一个陌生男人。

他们到现在为止认识不到半个小时，而这段时间内，他满脑子都是那双水盈盈的灰蓝眼睛，宽肩窄腰，黑色制服西裤包裹着的长腿，还有那挺翘浑圆的臀部。

“晚上好，Rogers 先生，”棕发的男人露出标准的微笑，声音带着些软乎乎的奶音，“美联航空为您服务。”

Steve Rogers可以向上帝发誓，他绝对不是什么好色的猥琐男人，平时的他甚至一直禁欲到被朋友认为是不是性冷淡。当他看到那具被合身的黑色制服包裹着的完美肉体的那一刻，他满脑子就只剩下两个字。

“干他。”

他被自己这个想法吓了一跳，但是现实的Rogers先生很快接受了这个事实，毕竟沉浸在罪恶感和羞耻心中没什么实际作用。

在以前风流的大学时期，他跟男人和女人都睡过，但他一直对性爱没什么兴趣，并没有别人描述中那么舒服，再加上毕业以后工作繁忙，真正算起来，他差不多3、4年没做过爱了，平时只有迫不得已才自己匆忙用手解决一下。

这仿佛可以勉强解释一下他为什么看着旁边的这个性感的男空乘，身下的西装裤都会不受控制地被撑起一个不小的弧度了。对方在拿手推车下层的酒杯，那因弯腰的动作而撅起的浑圆臀部就在不远处，Steve甚至只要伸出右手就能抓到然后揉捏，体会一下他都可以在脑子里想象出来的柔韧手感。

“您要喝什么，Rogers先生？”他问道，干净澄澈的大眼睛看着他，让Steve顿时觉得自己的欲念十分不可饶恕。

“呃……你说什么？”Steve有些尴尬地调整了一下坐姿，希望遮住那个羞人的一团鼓起。

“您想喝什么，先生？”他很有耐心地重复了一遍，声音和刚才一样温柔，“我们的酒水单在您面前的桌板上。

“Bombay Sapphire，谢谢你。”Steve简单地扫了一眼，将酒水单递给他。

“马上好，先生。要加汤力水吗？”他拿着酒杯，细心地询问道。

“要的，谢谢。”

他的动作很娴熟，看着让人赏心悦目，当然这可能要很大程度归功于那张俊美的脸了。Steve坐在一边认真地看他调酒的样子，将他从上到下全身观察了个遍，然后惊讶地发现那白皙的耳朵微微有些发红。

他感受到了自己的目光，并且他在害羞，这是个好消息，Steve在心里雀跃了一下。这起码说明对方对他有兴趣，否则意识到被一个陌生人这样看，可能只会觉得对方是个恶心的变态。

他把酒杯递给了Steve，脸色还算镇静，挂着专业的微笑，眼角的细纹甜得要命。Steve接过酒杯，故意抚过对方的指尖，然后明显感觉到对方动作僵住了片刻。

“我可以知道你的名字吗？”Steve端起酒杯，啜饮一口，顺滑清新的口感，带着柠檬甘草的气味，让他觉得心情舒畅。

“噢，当然可以，先生。”他有些吃惊的样子，但是立刻又笑了起来，“James Buchanan Barnes，您可以叫我Bucky.我现在要去确认行李架了，您还有什么事情吗？”

“好的，谢谢你，Bucky. 一会儿见。”Steve心满意足地目送Bucky离开，继续喝着他的蓝宝石金酒。

空气里还有着Bucky身上淡淡的木质调香水味，有点清甜味的温柔，很像他本人。

2

这是个不太走运的圣诞夜。他本来都答应好母亲回家吃烤火鸡的，可是他的同事兼挚友Loki Odinson在前一天突然说自己的哥哥生病了，需要照顾，然后用一晚上的酒钱央求着他顶替自己这天晚上的工作。

Bucky翻着头等舱客人的花名册，作为一个负责照顾头等舱客人的优秀空乘，他总是要了解乘客的很多事情，甚至连食物过敏史都要注意，才能保证万无一失的服务。舍得花这样的高价坐头等舱的客人都不是善茬儿，他们花钱是来买完全舒心的服务的，一点闪失可能会让他明天就接到投诉消息，然后整年的奖金向他挥手告别。

他发现花名册上只有一个名字，Steve Rogers。这让Bucky很欣慰，毕竟今天是平安夜，很少会有人这时候选择坐需要晚上在飞机上度过平安夜的航班。这意味着他今天不需要像上次国际航班那样，一晚上被整个头等舱五六个难缠又挑剔的乘客支使得团团转，根本连坐一会儿的时间都没有了。

这个名字有点耳熟，这很正常，在头等舱碰见名人并不值得惊讶。但Bucky觉得听过这个名字，却想不起来是谁了。他转过头，问背后正在对着镜子臭美地整理衣领的机长Sam，“你听过Steve Rogers这个名字吗？”

“华尔街年轻的投资天才啊，你不看报纸的吗？”Sam瞥了Bucky一眼，“怎么了？今天是他吗？”

Bucky点了点头，放下花名册，也走到镜子跟前，对仪表进行最后的确认。

“你小心点啊，这些华尔街的金融大手们一个比一个麻烦。”Sam戴正帽子，重重地拍了两下Bucky的背，“最后几天了，被投诉了奖金可就……”

“我遇到过一群这样的麻烦，”Bucky满意地看着镜子里的自己，很好，制服很平展干净，笑容很完美，“我可是专业的，Sam。”

“噢，祝你好运。希望你别被投资天才的俊脸给迷得忘记自己是专业的了。” 

Bucky现在觉得Sam可能不适合当飞行员，他算命一定能挣大钱。

头等舱的客人总是会比其他客人能更早进入飞机。而他站在舱门口，看着从登机廊桥那边走来的Steve Rogers，突然觉得心漏跳一拍。

金色的柔顺头发，深邃的蓝眼睛，英俊的五官。西装掩盖不了的健壮身材，Bucky仿佛可以透过那身高级定制的西服看见他衣服下面清晰的六块腹肌和流畅的腿部肌肉线条。

Bucky是一个gay，并且是一个很有品位、对男人很挑剔的gay。但这次他有点看呆了，满脑子都是这幅健硕又优美的肉体做些色情的事情时的样子。直到Steve走近，他才从黄色废料里回过神来。感谢他的专业培训，让他此刻还能条件反射性地露出职业化微笑。

Steve Rogers很奇怪。他不太说话，在登机之后的前半个小时都几乎在专注地看着眼前的电视屏幕，那上面在播一个极其无聊的香水广告，并且至少前前后后播放了十几遍。

Bucky 把酒水车推了过去，想询问一下Steve喝点什么，可这位英俊的投资天才看上去呆呆的，好像刚从梦里醒过来。Bucky觉得那副呆愣的样子反而有点可爱。

但Steve Rogers很快恢复了那种精干沉稳的形象，并且Bucky在调酒的时候，好像能够清晰地感受到有目光在自己周围上上下下地扫描，让他有种被扒光衣服赤身裸体站在Steve面前的错觉，他身体有些亢奋。可当Bucky回头时，却发现Steve正专注地看着他桌上的笔记本电脑屏幕，然后礼貌地接过酒杯。

这感觉真让人失落，他的直觉不会错的，Steve Rogers真的用那种赤裸裸的眼神看过自己，可事实好像是什么也没发生过。Bucky有些郁闷地走到驾驶室，端了杯水给坐在驾驶座上的Sam。Sam喝完水就准备要起飞了，他看着郁郁寡欢的Bucky还没有离开驾驶舱，去照看他的乘客的样子，问道，“怎么了？被刁难了？”

“不，Sam。我觉得他想上我。”

3

飞机马上要起飞了，Steve Rogers杯子里的酒还没有喝完。但他没有丝毫慌张的意思，正慢条斯理地一手端着酒杯，一手拿着手机刷新今天的股市信息。

“飞机马上就要起飞了，Rogers先生，请系好安全带。”Bucky走过来，出声提醒道。

Steve很无辜地举了举双手，又眼神示意了一下被笔记本电脑占领的小桌板，意思是自己没有多出来的手可以系安全带，“你能帮我一下吗，Bucky？”他抬了抬下巴，指着自己的下半身。

Bucky心中警铃大作，他觉得Steve的这个动作很是色情，奈何那双无辜的蓝色眼睛那么纯净，看起来完全不可能有任何邪念。是我想多了，Bucky在心里安抚着自己，他是真的没有空出来的手系安全带。

Bucky半蹲下来，伸出手越过Steve的裆部，去够座椅另一边的插销。他很极力地不要碰到Steve的敏感部位，即使如此Steve还是感觉到了他制服的袖口衣料轻轻摩擦过了那本来就不稳定的部位，他甚至可以感受到那温热的呼吸穿过空气，透过西裤布料扑在那根躁动的大东西上面。千万别勃起，Steve暗暗祈祷，还不是时候，别被当成变态了。

但他看着半蹲在自己座椅旁边，小心翼翼地给自己系安全带的Bucky，脑子里却全是变态才有的幻想。他想象那张殷红的嘴唇，含着自己巨大的阳具而脸颊微微凹陷，湿润的眼睛眨了眨，向上抬眼看着自己，显得更加情色而撩拨。

Bucky很快完成了这个任务，Steve还感觉有点小小的失落。但他还是不动声色地将手中的剩下的酒一饮而尽，把玻璃杯递给Bucky，“谢谢你，Bucky.”

“这没什么，Rogers先生。”Bucky回答道，“这是我的工作。”

还在幻想里没清醒的Steve突然产生了股无名火。他对别人也是这样亲近地贴着裤裆系安全带吗？他是不是还会给他的乘客那样色情地眨着眼睛，用那张颜色艳丽的嘴做着口交？

光是想想就有一股酸涩的妒忌像毒蛇吐着信，缠绕在他心上。他莫名地烦躁了起来，不回答Bucky的话，低下头来佯装认真地看手机。Bucky有些摸不着头脑，刚刚还那么亲热的Steve Rogers一下子又冷着脸，可他不觉得自己哪里惹到他了。有钱人真的很奇怪。

即使如此他还是想念着那西裤下潜伏着的一团，那一定是个凶器。光是想象一下就觉得腰间发酸，下体空虚得有些难受。

他什么时候开始这么饥渴了？也许是两年前他和前男友分手开始，是时候再找个男朋友了。

脑中的备选人名单里第一个赫然写着Steve Rogers。

4

窗户外面的天色黑下来了。23：00，纽约早就应该入夜了，家里人现在应该吃饱喝足，在温暖的房间里舒舒服服地睡觉了。Bucky坐在空乘的休息间里，开始出神。

从纽瓦克国际机场到戴高乐机场，纽约到巴黎，飞行过程用时 7h20m，再算上时差、登机等待和降落时间，明早的六点半Steve Rogers应该就会离开。也就是说现在应该只剩下七个半小时的时间和他相处在同一个空间了。

Bucky从来没有向现在一样希望他的乘客能多麻烦他一点，哪怕再挑剔也行。可是Steve很随意，他对于吃的没有要求，座椅没有要求，空调温度没有要求，空气湿度也没有要求。Bucky今晚已经不断地询问他，对于这些各种各样的东西是否感到满意，他也没有嫌弃，总是不厌其烦地点着头，用那双深情的蓝眼睛看着他，说觉得他觉得很舒服（I feel good）。

问到最后实在是把头等舱所有配置都问了一遍，Bucky都嫌自己烦了。他趴在桌上，努力地思考如何能够不让他嫌烦又成功搭话，毕竟他有着专业空乘人员的骄傲，他不能让乘客感觉到被打扰或是不舒服。

他开始思考怎么样才能在明早下飞机之前要到Steve的私人号码。嘿，如果你对我的服务满意，下次我当班联系我吧。天哪，这得有多傻，而且听起来像是他在gay吧听见一些卖屁股的小男孩儿说的话。

正在他陷入无穷无尽的思索中时，墙上的呼叫铃把他惊醒了。Bucky立刻按下了接通键，“您好，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“嗯……这么晚还打扰你真的很不好意思……”他听见对面传来熟悉的嗓音，低沉的磁性透过话筒直接传入耳道内，让他感觉Steve附在自己耳旁说话，那湿热的气息好像都能感觉到。一点都不打扰！他在心里欢呼道，你应该多打扰我一点。

“没有关系的，Rogers先生。”他忍住欢快得要蹦起来的情绪，声音还是很平静，“您有什么需要我帮助的，随时都可以说。”

“我有些不舒服……不知道你能不能来看一下。”

于是Bucky急匆匆地从飞机尾部的休息间走出来，穿过整个经济舱。夜很深，大多数人都睡熟了，还有些轻微的鼾声响起。头等舱在飞机最前部的位置，用厚重的布帘子与经济舱相隔开，Bucky轻手轻脚地撩起又合拢布帘，然后走到Steve的座椅旁边。他看起来真的很不舒服，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，额头上还有些细密的虚汗，眉头微微皱着。

Bucky瞬间紧张起来。 “失礼了，”他边说，边用手背探了探Steve的额头，体温偏高了。他忽然想起自己没带药箱出来，懊恼地叹了口气，“抱歉，我去拿下医药箱。”他把手拿离Steve的前额，正准备转身离开，他的手突然被一个温热的手掌拉住。他有些惊讶地转过头，看着Steve那双蓝眼睛在漆黑的舱内，颜色有些深，里面的侵略意味使他像只猛兽。

“Steve，”他不经意直接叫了他的名字，引发对方拉着他的手握得更紧了，“我就是去拿个药箱，马上回来。”他柔声安抚道。

“我不需要吃药，”Steve的声音有些沙哑，却性感得要命，他纯净的蓝眼睛变得暧昧起来，纠缠地看着Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛，Bucky开始意识到了什么，有着危险又令人兴奋的东西在他的心脏里面疯狂蹦跳。

Steve牵引着他的手，落到了西装裤下一团滚烫而坚硬的突起上。摸到那团滚烫时，Bucky几乎可以想象那灼热的温度在体内燃烧的感觉，他像触电一般下意识缩手，却被Steve把手牢牢按在那团被裤子束缚的勃起上，眼神带着不加掩饰的欲望，看着他，“我很不舒服，Bucky，我需要你的‘帮助’。”

Bucky愣了一下，然后笑了起来，Steve觉得他笑的时候眼角的细纹和嘴角的弧度都性感得像在勾引他犯罪。

Bucky在他的双腿间蹲了下来，幸亏头等舱宽敞的座椅空间。他慢腾腾地解开了他的皮带，拉下他的裤子拉链，然后用那双灵活的手力度合适地隔着内裤，时而抚摸，时而揉着那团坚硬的东西，即便隔着内裤也能感受到火热的温度，内裤上已经濡湿一块儿了。Bucky湿润的眼睛似笑非笑地看着他，Steve觉得他像在玩弄什么似的。下身快要爆炸般的肿胀感让他要疯了，他用手摸了摸那头细软的棕色发丝，“含住我。”他发出了指令。

Bucky将他的内裤拉下，那根火热的肉棒立刻弹了出来，顶端还冒着清液。他有些惊叹地看着又粗又长的性器，这极大地满足了Steve的男性自尊。Steve握着自己的性器，在那种鲜红的嘴唇上轻轻拍打，发出啪啪的声音，腥咸的清液使得那张嘴显得更润泽诱人了。Bucky不满地瞟了他一眼，然后用手握住露在外面的胀得紫红的柱体，上下撸动着，灵巧的舌极有技巧地在马眼处打着圈，又舔弄过敏感的冠状沟，另一只手轻柔地玩弄着下面睾丸。Bucky努力张大嘴，却只能将硕大的龟头含进嘴里，脸颊因紧绷而凹陷了下去。这突如其来的滚烫口腔引得Steve压抑地长叹了一声，向后仰去，压低声音喃喃道，“噢，Bucky，你真棒。你怎么这么会舔？” 

Bucky嘴被那粗大的阴茎堵着，自然没法回答他，他只是用那双灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛看着他——此刻已经因为舔弄过大的东西而蒙上湿润的水雾，眼神里都是一种小朋友被夸奖了的得意。Steve在那温热的口腔里舒服极了，他忍不住抬起腰，把龟头不断向更深更紧的地方捅，Bucky皱起了眉头，强忍着呕吐感，用喉头给那根滚烫的棒子抚慰着，听见上面Steve那有些失神地舒服的叹息声，还是没忍心喊停。

Steve送腰的频率开始加快，他显然快要射了。布帘那边的经济舱突然传来几声重重的咳嗽声，还有人被吵醒的低声抱怨，安静中突然的异响使得Bucky紧张了起来，毫无预兆地收紧了喉头，Steve一时间觉得无法忍住射精的冲动，但还是靠最后一点意志力把阴茎拔了出来，白浊的精液悉数射在了Bucky的脸上。

Bucky用舌尖勾了一下嘴角的一滴精液，咸腥味让他微微皱了眉。他站起身，从口袋里抽出手帕，仔细地拭去了脸上黏糊糊的液体。手帕看来是用不了了，Bucky将它一把丢进垃圾桶，转过头来，正想着问Steve是否还满意他的口活，结果看到空气中那根再次逐渐站立起来的性器，Steve正盯着他的脸，眼神里是直白的欲望，他在说，他想要上他。

Bucky苦笑了一下，拉起Steve的手，Steve疑惑地看着他，迟疑着站起身，提了提裤子，

“你不是想操我吗？”他笑得勾引意味十足，“跟我来，Rogers先生。”

5

这里是飞机的公共卫生间。他们一进到这个狭小到两个人都要贴着站的空间里，就如胶似漆地开始拥吻起来。Steve没有在外面时的那种任君宰割的乖巧，他把Bucky一把按在门上，用一只手拖着他的后颈部位，另一只手给门落了锁。舌头侵略进口腔，舔过每一个角落，两个人的舌互相纠缠，交换着唾液，Steve一边吻着他，一边揉捏了两下他胸前的突起，手一路向下，脱了他的裤子，抚弄他半勃的性器。Bucky被这个吻弄得全身发软，酥麻的感觉占据全身，几乎要站不住。  
两个人深吻结束时都气喘吁吁，Bucky的裤子已经被Steve脱下，下身光溜溜的，衣服领口也大开着。Steve眼里的蓝色变深了，“趴在那上面，”Steve指着盖好盖子的马桶，挑了下眉，眼神仿佛要直接侵犯他，“撅起屁股来，宝贝儿，今天我要把你操到射不出来为止。”

这句下流话让Bucky的身体更敏感了，他双手撑在墙上，一只腿跪在马桶盖上，另一只脚在地面支撑着身体。粉嫩的后穴暴露在空气中，紧张地收缩着。

Steve在他身后，突然握住他两瓣丰满的臀肉，不断地揉捏。这手感和他想象中一模一样，Steve想。长期的锻炼使得臀肉不会太软，柔韧而有弹性的浑圆臀部带来的手感简直上瘾。他大力掰开臀肉，用舌舔进了那粉红的穴口。

Bucky忍不住惊叫出来，“啊……Steve，别舔那里…..”他真庆幸自己每次登机之前都会彻彻底底地洗个澡。

Steve并没有理会他的拒绝，舌尖不断戳刺柔软的穴肉，模仿着性交的频率深深浅浅，Bucky忍不住收缩着后穴，空虚感从下腹升到穴道深处，他情不自禁地握着自己的性器套弄着，声音带着哭腔，“Steve！进来，快点进来！我想要你的东西捅进来！”

“等一下，Bucky，”Steve停止了舔弄，用两根手指插进去，来回抽插发出滋滋的水声，“我没带润滑剂，你会受伤的。”他又加到三根手指，手指狠狠抽插着，按压敏感的前列腺，他听见Bucky毫不压抑的放肆呻吟，然后失去理智地喊着，

“Fuck！干我，Steve！我想要你的大肉棒，现在就干我！”

Steve再忍不住欲望，他站起身，如他所愿，把那根粗大滚烫的性器一插到底。穴内湿软滚烫，紧致的感觉包裹着性器，快感立刻从尾椎蔓延到头顶，让他头皮发麻。“你太紧了，Bucky。”Steve笑道，“我都要被你夹射了。”他一巴掌拍在了那雪白结实的臀肉上，伴随着啪的脆响，臀肉色情地抖动着。Bucky发出了一声难耐地呻吟，然后被Steve从身后猛力的抽插捣得呻吟断断续续。

他滚烫的龟头不断碾压过那敏感的点，穴道里分泌的肠液使得整根肉棒都被打湿，抽插十分顺利。Steve把着Bucky精瘦的腰肢不让他挪动，疯狂地耸动着，让那性器一下一下钉在后穴最深的地方，“噢，那里好深…..你好大，Steve，好烫……”又一次压过敏感点使他猛地收紧后穴，他无意识地呻吟着，“对……就是那里……操，好舒服…..”

Steve听着Bucky忘情地喃喃，备受鼓舞地挺动着腰，更快频率地操干着他，胯部和睾丸与紧致的臀部撞击，发出羞耻的肉体撞击声，那白皙的臀肉都被撞红了。Steve感觉两个人都快要达到高潮了，他弯下腰，捏着Bucky的下巴掰过他的脸，他满脸都是因快感流下的生理泪水，美丽的灰蓝眼睛半眯着。Steve与他侧着头接吻，下身入得更深更快了。Bucky终于忍不住，浑身开始抽搐，一道白色的精液射了出来，内穴开始重重叠叠地收紧。Steve趁着他此时的敏感紧致，又加快速度操干了几下，将滚烫的精液注入了他的体内。

高潮结束，Bucky浑身无力地趴在马桶上，喘着粗气，双眼都已经放空了，脸上全是泪痕。Steve把他抱起来，坐在盖板上，弯下腰让他仰着头与自己接吻。这个吻没有一开始的激烈，缠绵得只剩温柔。一吻结束，Steve直起腰，看见Bucky仰起头，笑容还是甜得入心，眼角褶皱的细纹都全是柔情蜜意。

“对我的服务，您感觉怎么样，Rogers先生？”他经历过高潮有些有气无力，却还是故意调侃道，粉嫩的舌头舔过红艳艳的嘴唇。

“我觉得很舒服。”(I feel so good.）Steve捧着他的脸，暧昧地笑起来，蓝眼睛温柔地看着他，“我爱你，Bucky.”

Bucky眼睛里有些震惊下的感动，然后他也笑了出来，眼神软得像温软的泉水，

“我也是。”

6

Steve一直拖到最后一个下飞机。

他站在舱门口，看着Bucky，对方回了他一个熟悉的微笑，就是让他一见钟情的那个。

“再见，Rogers先生，祝您接下来的旅途依旧愉快。”

他走上前去，将那张写着手机号码的小纸条塞进Bucky的手里。

Steve凑到Bucky耳边，刻意压低声音说道，

“你下次当班要告诉我，我来找你。”

“你在飞机上做还上瘾了？”

“噢，不，Bucky.我就只是想让你帮我系好安全带。”


End file.
